


【二六扉卡】无声告白（千手扉间/旗木卡卡西）

by DoloresM



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 二六 - Freeform, 千手扉间 - Freeform, 扉卡, 旗木卡卡西 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25955737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoloresM/pseuds/DoloresM
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Senju Tobirama
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

卡卡西坐在密室最脏乱的角落小心地掩饰着自己的气息，他的暗部面具碎了一半，门外还有两个精英部队在搜寻，他把手按在自己腹部的伤口上评估了一下伤势。  
任务是三代目亲自下令要求调查村外一个地下实验室，然而出人意料的却没有任何大蛇丸的气息，反倒是整理的整整齐齐的卷轴和数据。小队在一次敌袭之后失散了，不过天藏应该已经把情报带回木叶了。  
卡卡西紧握着刀，已经开始疲倦的眼睛死盯着大门。突然隔壁传来了一声爆破，导致他背后书架上的卷轴被震落到他身上。敌人已经搜索到了门口，银发暗部抓起地上一个写有通灵字样的卷轴打开铺在了地上，白烟四起。  
敌人冲进了密室，地上散乱着纸张和灰尘，血迹在一个卷轴堆砌的小山堆处戛然而止。这时一个卷轴从书架上掉落，封印上刻着神威写轮眼的图样。

会谈告一段落，扉间回到实验室摘下护额揉了揉眉心。连轴好多天没有休息的工作还是让他吃不消，会谈后期水影与雷影吵架时他几乎一直在出神，这是少有的情况，不过具体内容也和木叶没什么关联，倒是给了他少有的时间去想想自己的事情。  
扉间提笔在已经铺展开的卷轴上添了最后几笔，时空通灵术式还不算完备，但是隔空通灵物件还是相对轻松的，如果可以在战争中用来向前锋部队输送物资的话……  
还是去泡一杯茶吧。他叹了口气离开了座位，毛笔从桌上滚落，背后突然传来空气压缩的声响，裹挟着杀气的寒光直逼脖颈。扉间快速侧身闪躲，伸手握住了袭击者持刀的手腕将其拧断，另一只手持苦无抵在了对方的脖颈上。  
袭击者很年轻，有一头被血污染了的银白的头发，身上的制服破破烂烂渗着血迹。银发忍者眼中的杀意在看到扉间之后突然遁去了大半，瞬间被扉间爆发出的查克拉震出一口鲜血，之后便晕厥了过去，身体重量都放在断裂的手腕处让他疼得浑身抽搐。  
扉间第一时间将袭击者捆绑在墙角施展了一个术式限制了对方的查克拉。这时他才来得及处理刚才的震惊，银发忍者身着暗部的制服，面具也是特别制造的款式，扉间蹲下身伸手撑开对方带着刀疤的左眼。  
写轮眼。他皱了皱眉，刚才电光火石间那抹红色果然没有看错。他俯身又在那只眼睛上下了一个束缚咒，宇智波从不会让写轮眼落在外族手中，那就只可能是敌人伪装的暗部，用卑鄙的手段夺走了这只眼睛。  
银发忍者腹部的贯穿伤一直在流血，扉间想了想还是把手覆在伤口上施了一个治愈术。他要让对方至少撑过审讯，而且那只眼睛也同样引起了他的兴趣。  
伤口处理结束之后，扉间熄灭了实验室的顶灯，只把桌上的台灯的灯光打向了地上的人。他站到对方面前接了一个水遁的印，顿时一股强力到会引起疼痛的水流冲击着被束缚在地的人，伤者被冰冷的水刺激着醒来，剧烈地咳出几口含血的水后，那双眼中的杀气又回来了。  
“幻术对我没有用，对写轮眼的封印十分强力说明你知道要对付的敌人是谁，地下实验室不是大蛇丸的所以你不是音忍的人，有趣的是你在这个时代化身为二代目火影大人并且没有夺走这只写轮眼。”受审者仰头喘息着，“你的目的是什么，你想对木叶做什么。”  
对现状快速地判断和言语的施压说明对方是一个训练有素的人，扉间在心里难得地赞许，却并没搞懂对方话语的意义。“这个时代？”他发问，对方却不再答话。  
随着扉间的结印，散落在银发忍者周围的水腾空后沿着深深浅浅的伤口灌进体内。水流在血管处精准的打开了数个缺口，被水流包裹着的少量的气体被灌进了血液中。  
差不多也要有近100ml空气了，扉间看着地上不断抽搐的人，抬手扯下了对方的面罩，苍白的脸上失尽了血色，嘴唇发紫并且不断有血沫从嘴角溢出。这人张着嘴艰难的喘息，心率飙升给身体带来了巨大的负担。  
“现在，回答我的问题。”对方仍是沉默。过多的鲜血沿着水流圈成的通道流了出来，疼痛从神经末梢一路传到大脑皮层，受审者开始不受控制的痉挛，当心率突破了200之后，扉间上前打晕了对方并且把手覆在心脏处开始治疗。  
审讯看起来是不会有结果了。他把凝集在心脏血管处的血沫和气泡强行移出了血管，待对方的呼吸和心率恢复正常之后，他利用飞雷神离开了这里。  
“老师！”扉间突然的出现让还在整理刃具的镜惊讶地站了起来。  
“宇智波有过写轮眼失窃的状况吗？”扉间问道。  
“据我所知是没有的，而且宇智波家训要求战士死前一定要自毁双目的。”  
“跟我来，有点事需要你处理，切记不可以将此事告诉任何人。”扉间将手搭在镜肩膀上施展了飞雷神。  
镜看到地上那个血淋淋的人之后就明白了，“老师你又用那个方法了吗？稍有不慎会死人的。”  
扉间扬了扬眉峰说明自己知道了。“审讯对他来说没什么用，你用写轮眼探一下记忆。”看着镜走向敌人时他补充到。“他的左眼移植了写轮眼，”学生惊讶地回头看向他。“查克拉的流向和宇智波都不同。”  
“所以老师才问我写轮眼失窃吗？”镜开启了写轮眼对准那人已经涣散的瞳孔。  
扉间趁此期间把实验台清理了出来，瞒着宇智波私藏这个人质的可能性不会太大，不过在获取情报之后再送去宇智波族地也不会太困难。他这时才注意到掉落在地上的那份时空通灵式的卷轴，中间空白的部分刻上了复杂的术式。  
年代和地点还有名字。扉间皱紧了眉。时间标记着五十多年后，地点倒是个熟悉到不能再熟悉的地方。旗木卡卡西和暗部编号。  
“老师！”镜的声音打断了他的思路。“他看起来……不像是这个时代的人。”学生措辞到。  
扉间点头示意对方说下去。“他叫旗木卡卡西，木叶暗部队长，现任火影是日斩……猿飞日斩。曾经的负责上忍叫波风水门，同时是过世的四代火影。”镜简明扼要地总结道。  
“知道了。剩下的我来处理吧，镜，回去之后务必对此事保密。”镜鞠了一躬就自行离开了。  
扉间又低头看了看卷轴，最终把手指停留在了那个名字上。旗木家的孩子吗。

TBC  
————————————————————————  
注释：  
1.“空气注入血管”导致的后果是上述的空气栓塞，多是外界空气通过缺损处进入静脉，可见于分娩或流产时。空气进入血循环的后果取决于进入的速度和气体量。少量气体可以溶于血液，不会栓塞。大量气体（>100ml）迅速进入静脉，随血流到右心，心脏的搏动将空气与血液搅拌成大量血气泡，使血液变成泡沫状充满心腔，阻碍了静脉血回流和向肺动脉的输出，造成严重循环障碍。患者可有呼吸困难，发绀，致猝死。进入右心的部分气泡可直接进入肺动脉，引起肺小动脉气体栓塞。小气泡也可以进入左心，进入体循环致一些器官栓塞。  
翻译成人话就是：理论上，超过100毫升气体就能引起症状了，首先会呼吸困难，口唇发紫，也可能有粉红色泡沫痰，其他器官空气栓塞后就和梗死的症状差不多，但大概出现呼吸困难的时候就容易猝死了，并没有一个严格界定的量作为生死分界线。  
2\. 最大心率＝220—年龄  
3.第一段出现的神威写轮眼是为了简洁解释，那时候应该是没人见过神威的样子的。  
4.旗木家应该不是创立木叶的大家族之一，不过私设是人丁稀少但是精英众多而且被人所知。  
5.扉卡时代这里设定相差100年，但是我算了算感觉只有50年。所以要是有历史好的能帮我确定下吗。


	2. Chapter 2

卡卡西醒来的时候发现自己被绑在实验台上，写轮眼上的封条仍旧牢固，他使劲眨着眼以缓解模糊的视线。有一个人影走到了身边并把手覆在他的双眼上，那只手很冰冷，但是不带杀气，卡卡西颤抖着喘了一口气。  
“缺氧严重，你还需要一段时间恢复。”那个人说道。“在此期间，你可以发问，我会酌情回答你。”  
那只手还没有离开。“你是谁？你的目的是什么？”青年的嗓音沙哑，喉咙泛着血腥的气息。  
“我是木叶隐村第二代火影。”卡卡西动了动嘴没有说话。“准确来说，你私自碰到的那份卷轴，把你带到了‘过去’。所以我没有动机，也没有目的。”医疗查克拉缓慢地收回，扉间撤回手就看到银发暗部充满质疑的眼神。“我需要证明。”躺着的人开口。  
“不，你需要赶紧回到你的时间线，不然你可能会改变你所在的未来。”赶在卡卡西开口之前扉间伸手制止了对方。“这件事情没有商量，你不需要相信我说的，我不能任你在这个时间滞留。”  
扉间瞟了一眼心电图就离开了屋子，他忍住了想要去窥探写轮眼的好奇心，时空忍术尚且就有太多的不确定性，更何况是愚弄时间。他走向了地下实验室将那份被用过的卷轴铺在桌子上。尝试写一个逆式吧，他想着。  
卡卡西百无聊赖地躺着，眼前仍旧是模糊的影像，那个自称二代目的人再也没有来过，他在昏昏沉沉中数着数，晕睡过去之后又被心电图滴滴滴的声音吵醒，他的查克拉一点没剩全都被封印了起来，皮带缠绕着的皮肉处磨出了血痕。  
“我大概错过了你的午饭和晚饭。”待卡卡西再次醒来的时候，那个白发的男人出现了，他的视野清晰了不少，隐约看出男人脸上的疲惫。扉间动手将束缚着卡卡西的皮带解开，对着那些血痕轻微皱了皱眉，并在青年人趁机向他挥来一记有力的手刀时握住了对方的手腕。  
卡卡西瞪着那双猩红的眸子，最后叹了口气松懈下了力气。男人能放任他自由活动是因为对方有足够的实力控制他。这感觉相当陌生而令人难堪，卡卡西微微扭头没有看那人。  
“我以为你要把我送回去了。”他最终打破了沉默，用着那种事不关己到使人气结的语调。  
“我还需要时间。”扉间没有解释，他的逆式没有写错，但是无论如何都无法和顺式的卷轴反应，仿佛时间在本能地拒绝被变动。“所以在此期间，你要寸步不离的跟着我，不准显露你的身份。”他瞬身回屋把准备好的一杯牛奶和两片面包递给了青年。  
卡卡西不为所动。“没有下毒。”扉间调侃道。  
“吐真剂呢？”他回问道，对方的眉梢夸张地挑起，“我更倾向于使用致幻剂。”  
扉间看着卡卡西在短暂的犹豫之后抓起食物开始狼吞虎咽。听说旗木家出了一个天才忍者，精通刀术，6岁就成为了中忍，一头银白的发成了他的特征。  
“你的父亲叫什么名字。”扉间突兀地问道，他发现卡卡西吃饭的动作顿了一下，那双一度杀气十足的眼里倏然就变得空洞了起来。  
“旗木朔茂。”他低声回答。“他自杀了。不过按照你的理论，现在他应该以一个小孩的身份活着。”扉间没有打断对方，他客观的分析仿佛整件事和自己没有任何关系。最终沉默弥漫了整间屋子，他们都是不喜言辞的人，开启一个话题总是相当困难。  
“脱掉衣服。”卡卡西把杯子递还给男人的时候，对方这么命令到，他不悦地皱起眉无视了这条命令。  
“脱掉衣服。”扉间把杯子放在一边，有些不耐烦地重复到，青年的倔脾气在不断地磨损他的耐性，通宵好多天之后倒是本就所剩无几。他向卡卡西伸出手，对方反应剧烈地闪身躲过并接上了一记重拳击，他握住对方的小臂反扭住施力，直接将矮了近自己一个头的暗部面朝下死死按在了实验台上。  
卡卡西的手臂被折得生疼，他小幅度地挪动以缓解疼痛，这时身后的人粗暴地将他的上衣扯起，一半的后背露在外面令他细微地颤抖，紧接着冰冷的手覆在了他的后腰处。  
“我给你印下了飞雷神印，别想着逃跑。”扉间松开了手，留给了卡卡西一个背影。“明天你就作为我的贴身暗部跟我到火影室去。”  
卡卡西直勾勾地看着对方的身影，他把手伸到身后摸了摸后腰的部位，那里有一个奇特的突起的纹痕，就像是他曾经看到过的水门老师的飞雷神印记，不过更加规整对称。  
再眨眼的瞬间暗部服装已经被整整齐齐地放在了门旁的椅子上。他的佩刀之前沾满了鲜血，现在已经整洁如新，能看出被仔细的打磨抛光过。磨损严重的衣服和鞋已经换成了新的且正好符合他的身材，卡卡西思来想去还是套上了制服，把之前被扯下的面罩重新戴上。

清晨的阳光有些刺眼，卡卡西眯起眼用手臂挡了挡。扉间坚持要步行到火影室，并要求他一直站在他身边，路上不断有向二代目问好的村民，而火影看起来却没什么回应的兴致。  
“你现在开始代号叫‘白狐’。”扉间戴上火影斗笠之后，命令卡卡西站在他身后。  
“老师，您找我？”镜敲门进入，他在看到站在火影身后的暗部时愣了愣。“是要介绍新人来吗？”  
“不，他现在属于直属暗部，只接受我自己的命令。”扉间翻了翻桌上的文件，“有一个长期任务需要你。”  
这时卡卡西抬起头，写轮眼从面具上眼睛处的空洞显露了出来。  
镜惊讶地瞪着卡卡西，然后把目光移回了他老师身上。“老师，他……”  
“火影直属暗部。”扉间将任务卷轴交到了镜手上，看着对方脸上那个混合着惊讶迷惑和些许嫉妒的脸，他憋住了想要微笑的冲动。“快去快回。”  
终于接受自己穿越时间的卡卡西看着镜离开之前那个锐利的眼神，暗地里扯了扯嘴角。“您难得是个恶趣味的人。玩弄自己的学生是件愉快的事吗。”  
“啊算是吧，我还挺喜欢看他们吃醋的。”扉间边批改着文书边面不改色的回答。  
火影直属暗部无奈地叹了口气，他稍微放松了站姿，手不自觉的摸上了自己的后腰处。

TBC  
——————————————————————————  
我考完试了，不过估计会因为沉迷打牌而忘记更新x  
贤十谈恋爱真的累，写的累……  
这里卡卡西的性格定在暗部中后期，已经有些毒蛇和慵懒的感觉那种。扉间性格真的没把握好感觉……唉  
感觉需要先攻略掉一个卡卡西x  
最近沉迷手游抽扉间，然而脸黑到崩溃。怕不是要倾家荡产。  
朔茂的个人资料是胡写的，没有准确信息。

以及长期接扉卡的短篇点梗，请私聊我，请给准确的人设和故事线。请爱爱扉间，他真好呜呜呜。


	3. Chapter 3

火影直属暗部大部分时间的工作是相当无聊的，几乎就只是站岗而已，这在四代火影时期卡卡西就明白了，他花了一点时间走神想了想老师的事情，思绪就被突然撞开的门打断了。  
“团藏你给我等下！”一个焦急的声音仍旧被阻隔在屋外，下巴上有一个叉子刀疤的青年就已经闯进了门。与撞开门的鲁莽不同，青年关上门之后恭敬地行了一个礼就来到了办工桌面前。  
“此次任务完全是我的失职，请老师责罚。”青年弯下了腰深深鞠躬。  
“不，老师听我解释，都是我侦查得不够仔细才造成的！”另一个人也闯进了屋子，这张脸卡卡西倒是熟悉到不能再熟悉。猿飞日斩进门后拦在了团藏身前，对着同伴的脸色更多的是愤怒。  
卡卡西看着三代目年轻的脸有些不知所措，他清楚的意识到此时的猿飞并非是三代目火影，身体却习惯性地想要行礼。他斜眼看了一眼扉间，发现对方只是认真地看着手上方才通灵出的卷轴。  
“小春说你们两人在回来的途中因争斗从悬崖上掉下去了是真的吗。”二代火影把目光从卷轴移到学生脸上时发现两个人已经羞得脸红。  
“不，我们只是……”日斩磕磕巴巴地想要解释，团藏干脆没有说话扭过头去不肯直视老师。  
“你们二人太过意气用事，迟早会造成不可挽回的错误。”扉间严厉地说，在两位学生都知错地低下头之后，男人递给他们一个卷轴。“用这个作为惩罚吧，我会让小春看着你们的。”  
“什么，D级任务？”日斩小心翼翼地看了看扉间认真的脸，也没有多说，压着不服气的团藏鞠了一躬就离开了屋子。  
“你的膝盖发软。”男人把桌上的资料规整了一下。  
“您还真是恶趣味。”卡卡西回嘴到，这个时空和未来相差的太大，他倒是从没想到三代目和团藏大人在年轻时是这般的脾气。  
扉间站起来活动了一下肩膀，他示意卡卡西跟上他的步伐，来到了村外的森林后，男人蹲下用两根手指轻轻触地。  
“西边有15个敌人，其中有两个上忍。”他结了一个印后点了一下卡卡西的额头，从心脏处所有抑制查克拉的结点全部被打开，已然恢复的查克拉涌向全身。“你负责西边，我会赶去和你汇合。”  
扉间交代完后就离开了，把对方所有的疑问都噎了回去。东边的敌人不多，他在印下飞雷神印记后很快就解决了对方，结束后便折返去了西边，清脆而尖锐的鸣声从西边的森林里传来，待扉间赶到的时候地上已经躺了一打胸口贯穿至死的尸体了。  
银发的暗部正在和剩余的三个人缠斗，其中一个明显刀法不及的敌人很快就被割破了喉咙，两个上忍多少挂了彩，却还是仗着两方夹击中在暗部的腹部留下了一道伤口。卡卡西借着树木向高处移动，他在半空中快速结印，引发了带着尖锐嗡鸣声的忍术，接近他要害的刀刃被打碎，他强行提高了肉体活性和速度，身影因过快而消失在了森林里，下一秒两个上忍的胸口就被洞穿了。  
卡卡西把手腕从那个鲜血淋漓的伤口中拔了出来，他低头看着自己的手，在记忆一晃而过时颤抖了。这时扉间落在了他身边，眼前的暗部便装作什么都未发生一般正了正自己的面具。  
“现在不怀疑这世界是一种逼供手段了吗。”  
“不，村里的规划和曾经的地图一模一样，能做到这种的只有内贼，不过，内贼对木叶的消息想必比我清楚，对于俘虏他们应该做到杀人灭口。”卡卡西不着痕迹地将颤抖的手向身后藏了藏，没有看扉间意味深长的眼神。  
“刚才的忍术是什么。”他接着问到，这次倒是完全处于科研的好奇心。  
“千鸟。查克拉集中于手掌中心的雷遁形态。”扉间听后皱眉皱眉，伸手搭在对方的肩膀上，直接用飞雷神回到了实验室。他把卷轴铺到地上要求卡卡西站在写满符文的卷轴中间。“再用一次。”他说道。  
卡卡西依言做了，在最一开始的警惕和误解之后，他和二代目的关系缓和到了他没想到的地步。千鸟重新被他集中在手上，卷轴的空白处自动显现着文字，不过一天三次使用近乎耗空了他的查克拉，在扉间研究完卷轴之前，肉眼可见的查克拉就在几次闪现之后消失了。  
低着头在仔细琢磨的男人疑惑地抬头看了看卡卡西，才反应过来是查克拉不足导致的。“你严重的缺乏锻炼。”扉间调侃到。  
“我的查克拉量是天生的。”对方不乐意地回嘴。  
“生活为天才打开一扇门的时候，总会给你关上一扇窗。”男人在将卷轴收起来的时候，看着那个完全没意识到被夸的青年，无奈的叹了口气。“让你回去的办法我还在想，不过这期间你也就只能待在这里了。”  
“明白。”卡卡西公事公办地说道。“任务已经完成了，我的队员应该已经把情报带回了木叶，所以没必要担心。”  
“典型的暗部。”扉间像是自言自语一般轻声说。“过来坐下。”他抬高了嗓音。这次听话了很多的卡卡西任由对方掀开了自己的衣服，微凉的手掌覆着绿色的查克拉靠在了灼烧般疼痛的刀伤上。  
“我经常教导学生的一点就是，伤口会影响任务的成功，所以应及时上报。”他加大了查克拉的输出，仍在渗血的伤口眨眼间就恢复如初。  
“我以为您已经看到了。”卡卡西无所谓般耸了耸肩，结果被扉间的手指大力的按在了刚刚愈合好的伤口上。他痛得闷哼了一声，伤口是好了，这次的疼痛完全是对方的力道造成的。  
“我不喜欢别人顶嘴。”  
“不知道的人还以为您其实很享受。”  
“我是不是太心软了应该给你下一个封印声音的咒文。”  
这次卡卡西好心的闭嘴了，他坐在椅子上看着扉间边整理材料边在刚才的卷轴上写写画画，查克拉透支最后还是夺去了他的意识。这时男人站到了他的身边，伸手覆盖着他的左眼处，严肃的表情一晃而过，扉间把卡卡西抱起来后放在了隔壁的床上。  
他还没打算睡觉。

TBC  
——————————————————  
实话说不知道自己在写什么，也不确定什么时候完结了，而且我拖这么久其实是因为最近在不断地跳坑。然后突然被一首歌拽了回来就写了一点【喂】  
我已经完全写成两个毒舌性冷淡的日常了，哪里来的张力（没有没有）  
其实我还是很想写火影班和卡卡西的关系的，等着之后吧，镜我肯定是要玩一玩的x


	4. Chapter 4

卡卡西从昏睡中醒来，被仔细照顾过的感觉和每次任务中从山洞中醒来完全不同，他把身上的被子规规整整的叠好，这时从门外传来了一个声音。卡卡西仔细辨认了一下，大概是扉间的学生镜的声音。内容全部都是劝扉间不要包庇卡卡西，男人倒是一直没有答话，听着学生滔滔不绝。  
卡卡西推开门的时候，镜的声音戛然而止，那双黑漆漆的眼睛突然旋转出了写轮眼的纹样。  
“扉间老师？”他瞪了卡卡西一眼之后震惊地看着扉间，白发男人只是招手让病号来到他身边，单指点了点对方的胸口。“查克拉恢复的差不多了，一会儿把药喝了。”镜看着那个不速之客不着痕迹地扫了自己一眼之后就坐到了实验台前的椅子上。  
刚才那是老师的临时卧室。老师一般都不会让别人坐在实验台面前。镜想了想换了一个说法，老师很少让别人进他的地下实验室。他眨了眨眼收起了写轮眼，果断地决定不去嫉妒一个被扉间审讯到昏迷的陌生人。  
“我没记错的话最近你们五个都没有任务。”扉间从卡卡西手里夺走了被玩耍的卷轴，拎着对方的领子强迫青年给他让开座位。“这几天你们几个的活动就加上卡卡西一起，除了写轮眼的事情其他都不是机密。”他递给卡卡西一个护额，“遮住你的眼睛。”青年照做了。  
镜张了张嘴最后也没说什么，安静地离开了。  
“你不怕你的学生暗杀我吗。”  
“那也算是一种锻炼了。”扉间把卷轴铺在了桌子上，“千鸟对吗，再来一遍。”

镜到达集合地点的时候，小春已经开始拉着卡卡西问东问西，取风慷慨分享自己的零食遭到了拒绝，日斩跃跃欲试想要切磋被团藏拦下，还有一个从始至终就没有插上话的门炎。  
“什么，你现在住在扉间老师那里？！”日斩毫不犹豫地决定要展示自己的嫉妒。  
“扉间老师是个很好相处的人啊，你尝过他做的饭吗，相当美味。”小春语毕便被剩下几个人缠住，逼问她什么时候吃过老师的饭。  
卡卡西默不作声地看着其余的几个人争吵，和他扯着领子争风吃醋的人早就埋在地下了。这时镜走到了他身边，“差不多开始训练了吧各位。”  
“我要和他训练！”日斩指着新来的人说道，结果又引发了一场究竟谁应该第一个和卡卡西对练的争吵。  
“静一静！停！别吵了！”镜拉开已经快要扭打在一起的团藏和日斩，“让新来的人决定吧。”  
卡卡西意识到话题转向自己的时候，手轻微地抖了抖，三代目看起来迫切非常，团藏大人没有那么热切的注视他但是仍旧不断的瞟过来，转寝大人不断地在抛媚眼，水户大人并没有理他，秋道取风则沉迷吃零食。  
“镜。我选宇智波镜。”他听见自己说。  
镜倏地开启了写轮眼，小春仿佛是注意到了一丝剑拔弩张的气氛，小心翼翼地退了一步。  
“我不会手下留情的。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
失去了左眼视力的卡卡西每一次的攻击都有着些许的偏差，然而镜意识到每一次攻击他都会快速地调整实际和所视的差距。但是他太过在意那只眼睛，每一次镜攻击接近左眼附近时，他会用过大的幅度躲开攻击。  
最后镜还是赢了，他没如所愿把卡卡西打得很惨，事实上，如果对方的左眼没有被封起来，他根本没有十足获胜的把握。  
“左眼是刚刚受伤的吗？”小春走过来问，她也注意到了银发忍者的不协调动作。  
卡卡西坐在地上整了一下因剧烈运动而有些松散的护额，点了点头。日斩伸手把他拉了起来，“你居然先选镜这个没情趣的家伙，不过轮到我了！”团藏狠狠飞了日斩一个眼刀，决定等着自己的机会。  
卡卡西回到实验室的时候脚步虚浮，火影班不仅拉着他训练还拉着他爬悬崖和瀑布，三代目大人两次偷袭都让他下意识地用出了千鸟。他开始觉得这一天不像是训练倒像是任务或者惩罚。  
实验室空荡荡的，他在床头柜上看到了扉间留下的字条，上面只有一个地址。

给卡卡西开门的人穿着便衣，也没有带护额，和他这几天所认识的那个如刀凛冽的男人完全不同。千手一族的大宅，他还从没有机会到千手的族地活动，倒是拜某人所赐，宇智波的族地去了不知道多少次。“你的卧室在走廊的尽头，不要上二楼来，剩下的地方你可以随意探索。”扉间伸手摘下了卡卡西的护额，看着对方一脸的疲倦。“日斩是不是吓唬你了。”  
“偷袭。”银发青年叹了口气。“杀气十足，如果这是您的教学方式的话。”  
白发男人抿了抿嘴抑制了嘴角的上扬，“镜打了你？”  
“切磋，相当认真的切磋。”卡卡西小心地坐在了椅子上面，他身上都是尘土，不想脏了对方的沙发，外加他今天扭到了脚腕，因为太过羞耻所以他没有告诉任何人。  
扉间从厨房取来了一杯水放在了桌子上，目光从卡卡西青紫的嘴角滑到了脚腕处，“抬起脚来。”他说，声线太过平直仿佛是在发怒。  
卡卡西犹豫了一下对上了对方猩红的眸子，坚持了一小会儿之后便慢吞吞地脱下鞋抬起了腿，对方微凉的手握住了红肿的脚裸，淡绿的查克拉覆盖其上。  
“我说过什么。”  
“伤势及时上报。”  
男人治疗结束之后从沙发上丢给了卡卡西一件浴衣。“去把自己洗干净，我记得日斩说明天要去海边训练。”青年不着痕迹地又叹了口气，认命地进了浴室。  
扉间回到房间后盯着桌上的卷轴没有动弹，那个标记着旗木卡卡西名字的时空卷轴上自行显示出了不断变换的数字。倒计时吗，他把卷轴收了起来。

TBC  
————————————————  
我又偷懒了x我又是听歌的时候跑回来了x  
是这样的，其他火影的文我可能很久都不会更新了，尤其是车（强颜欢笑）。  
我又写了日常，还有火影班，还有乱七八糟不知道什么。以及，大宅是柱间扉间小时候住的，二楼是兄弟四人的地方，一楼是客厅。我不知道原著有没有给大宅的样子所以就随便编编x  
我只想写四战了现在（不）镜吃醋真的是我的一大迷之爱好x

顺便我最近跳坑超级多，所以推荐的东西大家不看就屏蔽吧hhhhhhh


	5. Chapter 5

二代目连续两天及时下班惊呆了总部所有常驻人员，他顺路去了一趟市场买了一条鱼，当天早上他和卡卡西一起走向办公室的时候，对方盯着早市的鱼的眼神仿佛像盯着什么任务目标。  
昨晚他俩谁都没能早早得到休息，事实上在两人决定吃份夜宵的时候，火影班敲响了他的门，小春则是对卡卡西的留夜用一个诡异的笑容表达心情，扉间起身倒水的功夫，镜的写轮眼险些在卡卡西身上瞪出一个洞，结果几个年轻人愣是吵吵闹闹到扉间拉下脸来撵人为止。  
他又多买了些食材，估摸着火影班的训练差不多结束的时候瞬移回了大宅里。厨房的很多食材已经变质，甚至调味料都要过了保质期，扉间一时想不起柱间死后他何时下过厨了。  
这时玄关传来了悉悉索索的声音，扉间探出头去，只看到一个蓬头垢面的卡卡西，银发中还夹杂了不少金色的沙粒，他露在外面的皮肤都被暴晒的通红。  
白发男人用手遮住嘴咽回了一声轻笑，“海边怎么样？”他明知故问道。  
卡卡西把面罩微微拉下了一点，原来面罩的边缘明显的分界了黑白。“我受过比这更重的伤，但是我怀疑我是否受过比这更大的折磨。”  
“即使捉弄你的人是你宣誓了忠心的火影？”扉间非常清楚日斩是个怎样的人，能大咧到没注意到伙伴晒伤的人也只能是他了。想完后他撇了撇嘴，这不是个好现象，他需要找猿飞谈谈。  
“恕我直言，我更能接受一个稳重的三代目大人。”卡卡西把面罩拉上去，却因为蹭到了晒伤的皮肤而瑟缩了一下。  
“坐下把晒伤的皮肤露出来，等我把饭做完。”扉间下了指示之后就回了厨房，卡卡西站在大厅愣了数秒之后便开始动手脱马甲和一层护甲，他的上身全都受到了不同程度的晒伤，因为三代目大人坚持要他脱掉暗部的马甲，结果贴身的黑色背心吸收了太多的热量，最后镜发现了他攻击姿势的异常才叫停了训练。  
他把衣服叠整齐放在了榻榻米上，去厕所抖干净的自己头发中的沙粒，然后坐回到衣服旁边，一股鱼香带着柠檬的清香传了出来，卡卡西把惊讶的眼神毫不犹豫地投向了厨房，又畏畏缩缩地低下了头。如果历史错了呢，如果口口相传的不过是外人所看到的，那么有谁又能真正理解一个能把自己藏得很深的人呢。  
暗部本来能够接触到的机密文件就相对较多，其中对于创造了暗部的二代目的描述更是细致非常，然而几乎所有文件都是关于他统治的铁腕手段和人体实验。宇智波家的同僚更是对这人恨之入骨，不过从没有人明说罢了。  
碗筷被摆在了出神的卡卡西面前，青年猛地抬头就看到了扉间猩红的瞳孔。  
“刚才至少给了我4秒钟能杀掉你。”白发男人语气轻松地说，“什么在困扰你？”  
卡卡西低头看着桌子中央烤得程度正好的鱼，沉默了一会儿。  
“您有进行过违背实验者意愿的人体实验吗？”他抬头问道，眼睛一眨不眨地看着扉间。他注意到对方瞳孔瞬间的收缩，又是沉默。  
“有。”男人诚实地回答。  
“您是否下令暗杀了木叶反对您任职二代目的高层人员。”  
“没有。”  
“您是否非法囚禁了宇智波和日向家族的人员以备实验？”  
“没有。”  
“您收宇智波镜为学生是否是为了策反宇智波家族？”  
“宇智波镜是个值得培养的人才。答案是，不，我选择他和他是哪个家族没有任何关系。”  
扉间伸手扯下了卡卡西遮住左眼的护额，“你是个非法存在这个时间线的人，我有无数种办法挖出这只眼睛。”他的拇指沿着对方左眼的下眼睑划过然后停在了脸侧。“现在，你有胃口吃饭吗。”  
卡卡西用力瞌上了眼睛，扉间停在他脸侧的手又汇聚起了治疗查克拉，大手盖住了卡卡西的双眼，那股清凉的安全感又涌了上来。  
如果大家都错了呢，而知道真相的人又不肯开口。  
“你更喜欢甜食还是咸味？”那个低沉的声音仿佛就在耳边响起。“咸。”卡卡西答道，“鱼的味道很棒。”  
那只手划向胳膊的时候卡卡西睁开了眼。“您和所有人说的都不一样。”  
“那你觉得我是个什么样的人？”扉间抬眼看着卡卡西，嘴角的弧度像是被引起了兴趣。但是卡卡西没有答话，他只是缓慢地拉下了面罩。  
结果他俩还是没能早早入睡，镜拉着日斩敲响了门，正碰上刚刚治疗完毕的卡卡西套衣服，扉间假装没看到那红的滴血的写轮眼，而卡卡西则是诚惶诚恐地告诉日斩没有道歉的必要，他的伤并不重。结果此话一出，日斩倒是更加自责了，镜坐在了扉间的旁边看了看桌子上的菜。  
“老师很久没有在家里吃过饭了。”他说道，“您是终于愿意听从我们的‘照顾好您自己’的意见了吗？”  
“算是吧。”他敷衍地说，想了想又补充了一句。“考虑到卡卡西一定饿了。”他得到了他想要的反应，嫉妒心爆炸的镜握紧了拳头又拼命控制着放开了。  
“我的失职，下次一定带着大伙一起去吃饭。”  
“没必要，明天我要带他出村。”扉间觉得自己玩得有些过了，镜再使使劲说不定就瞪出万花筒写轮眼了。于是他伸出手拍了拍对方的肩膀，“不管怎样，一直以来辛苦了。”镜抬头没有掩饰自己的惊讶，然后写轮眼消退了，他回给了扉间一个笑容。

敌人多的惊人。各国之间的关系越来越脆弱了，多地都发生了小规模的战争，这是卡卡西第二次遇到无国籍的暗杀忍者了。他用手里剑切断了第12个人的颈动脉之后已经满身是血，刚才千鸟的声响招来了一部分敌人精英，而诚实的说，他现在有些疲于奔命。  
一股杀气从背后传来的时候他用千鸟摧毁了随之而来的利刃，命中了对方的心脏，可是敌人身后突然出现的人用长剑贯穿了同伴的尸体，直逼手还陷在尸体中的卡卡西。  
他伸手想去握住剑身并尽力地改变姿势去躲避攻击，这时另一个人的体温贴在了他的背部，企图伤及他的敌人的腹部突然喷溅出大量鲜血，身后的人环住了他的腰部，下一刻他就站在了另一片空地。  
“受伤了吗？”扉间问道，他松开了环住卡卡西的手，摸了一把脸上的血迹。  
“没有。”卡卡西低头看着方才对方的手停留过的位置。他想起了水门老师，他想起了那次战争，他想起了所有的迟到导致的惨剧。“我太慢了吗？”他问道，声线颤抖。  
“够好了。”白发男人说，“不如说我太慢了，幸亏当时给你印了一个飞雷神印。”  
卡卡西抬头，看着血染红了对方的头发，想必自己的情况和对方不相上下，他却突然心情愉悦，给了扉间一个微笑，笑弯了眼角。

TBC  
——————————————————  
是这样的，最近补了一个动画叫Overlord，第二季有一对兄弟，感觉爆像柱间扉间，然后我就【一个喜欢洗白扉间的人从不后退x】，动了动笔。  
也差不多到主线了。  
大家爱爱扉间，这里的抹黑都是私设。有时候我觉得我现在都记不清原著对他到底有多少描写了……  
所以卡卡西拉下面罩到底算不算全然信任，我并没有考虑，我就想看他主动摘面罩x  
写这篇的时候在听这个，觉得迷之带感x  
每次话到嘴边还是有口难言  
心事总是空完又悬  
从相识相知却未来得及相牵  
湖水倒影着是我们年轻容颜  
每次话到嘴边还是有口难言  
心事总是空完又悬  
从相识相知却未来得及相牵  
湖水倒影着是我们年轻容颜  
亲眼看着你风花雪月里长留  
漫漫寒夜却未得一人解千愁


	6. Chapter 6

扉间意识到有人靠近的时候，苦无已经架到了对方的脖颈处。他又因为各种原因在实验室留宿，临走之前打发卡卡西先回了大宅。所以他没有期待在实验室见到任何人，扉间睁开眼，一片黑暗中只有一只鲜红的写轮眼在转动。偷袭者打开了办公桌上的开关，他没有戴面罩，然后他突然凑近，任由还没收回的苦无在他脖颈上压出了红色的割痕，他握着扉间的手盖住了自己的左眼。  
他们之前有些什么在发酵，但是藏在所有的试探和逞强之后，卡卡西不清楚他们还能走得多远，最后他选择迈出一步。扉间在前面带路走向地下室，卡卡西则四顾着走廊。除却最一开始的惊讶，扉间便再没什么表态，他只是妥协，然后带着卡卡西去到那个除了他和大哥没人去过的地方。  
“我想让你研究我的写轮眼。”扉间不知道是什么原因令卡卡西做出这样的决定并在半夜来骚扰他，对方的神情却看起来不容拒绝。扉间回头瞟了一眼青年，却发现那只猩红的眼睛也在看着自己，他们同时别开了视线。  
幽暗的楼梯通向了一扇锈迹斑斑的大门，一股不易辨别的血腥味从门后渗了出来。紧接着映入眼帘的就是阴森森的实验室，惨白的灯光和装满器官的瓶瓶罐罐。扉间开始整理实验需要的器材，卡卡西则在房间里踱步，有好多玻璃器皿中浸泡着眼球，却都不属于血继界限，他眨眨眼无视了其中一个装着人头的罐子，和另一个装着生殖器官的罐子。有几个箱子是被封印术封起来的，其中有一个盒子上有一个标签写着“大哥”。他回头看站在实验台旁边的男人。  
扉间有些许不自在，地下室从来都是他一个人的，即使是柱间也不过来过一次，就勒令他停止了人体实验。而现在就像是狮子带着另一只狮子进入了自己的领地。他把乱成一团的电线梳理开，就感受到了卡卡西的视线。“木遁细胞。”他简洁明了的说。  
“躺下。”扉间指了指被手术灯照的惨白的试验台。卡卡西顺从地坐了上去，他注意到实验台上的抓痕凹槽和一丝残留的血腥味。  
扉间带着手套将卡卡西前额的头发用发卡小心地别到头顶，用手护着卡卡西的后颈引导对方躺下，然后熟练地将束缚用的工具捆绑在他的手腕和脚腕上。捆上最后一道束缚带和传感器后扉间站直了身子低头看银发的男人，那只暴露在外的写轮眼在缓慢地转动。  
细小的注射针从消毒箱中被取了出来，“现在，先给我一个继续的理由。”扉间带上口罩后伸手探着台上青年的脉搏。  
“我希望，并且我坚持。我想知道这条路通向哪里。”卡卡西抿了抿嘴，把自己的私心吞了回去。他告诫自己不能用带土的眼睛乱来，却还是忍不住好奇。他是打开两人之间潘多拉魔盒的人，他想知道他们的关系能走到什么地步。  
10ml的液体样品被熟练地注入了卡卡西的静脉，没有迟疑。“转动写轮眼。”电脑上的数据在不断地跳跃，扉间盯着屏幕说道。“有什么特殊的感觉吗？”  
“没有，感觉正常。”卡卡西眨了眨眼。扉间的手指抵在他的心口，微弱的查克拉源源不断地和自己体内的交汇。  
5分钟之后，又有10ml液体顺着血管到达身体各处，刺痛开始产生了。  
“现在感觉呢？”扉间的视线在卡卡西和屏幕之前来回转换，这是他近年来得到的最完整的数据了。  
“左眼有些刺痛，手指发麻，其余正常。”卡卡西谨慎地喘了口气，痛感比他描述的强烈不少，却不是不能忍受，他的指尖抽搐了一下。  
针头再次刺穿了皮肤，几秒内疼痛就被缓解了，束缚带被快速地解开。卡卡西迷惑地抬头看了看白发男人的脸。  
“别撒谎。”扉间皱着眉说，“血液流动的速度比普通人快了很多，血管已经有撕裂的现象了。刚才给你注射的是中和剂，带有内用伤药，短期之内不能再进行试验了。”  
“地下室有人体试验吧。”卡卡西轻声说，“我闻到了血腥味，还有抓痕。实验台上有凹痕，西面的墙有暗门，后面应该藏着强制性——”扉间的手顺着卡卡西的脖颈滑到了手心，卡卡西急促地咬住了嘴唇，他在探索对方没有想要坦白的秘密，他又把关系带回了剑拔弩张的时候。  
“为什么停止，我是你能拿到最好的写轮眼实验品了，想必宇智波家的人是不会允许写轮眼数据外流。”他最后说道。  
“不一样。”扉间叹了口气拖着椅子坐到了卡卡西面前。“非要说的话，人体实验都是由志愿者和死囚组成的，你不是其中任何一种。我有我的——不，确切的说，你的情况——你值得我考虑更多。”他伸手摸过了台面边缘那些暴力施加过的痕迹，“你总是在探索我在实验室进行的内容，为什么。”  
“您和别人说的都不一样。”卡卡西突兀地抬高了嗓音，继续了前天他没有给出答复的话题。“您的忍术在后世为人诟病，人体实验此事同时也遭人唾弃，可是这和我认识的二代目大人不同。”  
扉间没有回话，猩红的眸子对上卡卡西有些局促的脸。  
“政治上您是个强势而果决的人，但是私下却……不同，更……”卡卡西恍惚地扫了一眼对方的脸就又低下头去，有些措辞他没有胆量说出口，扉间是个温柔的人，强大而富有安全感，很难得的，卡卡西住在大宅的那几天没有再做噩梦。  
“以及……道德水准与科技发展本身就是有所违背的，可这不能说明是错误的。硬要说的话，站在黑暗中的人，被强行拽到光明之中，就是这样的结果。我们都是站在黑暗中的人，不适合被阳光暴露。”卡卡西开始语义不详，但是扉间的嘴角却还是抑制不住微微上扬。  
他伸出手按在了卡卡西的头顶揉搓着那头柔顺的银发，之前还紧张兮兮的人失神地瞪大了双眼。  
“你听起来倒像是个看透红尘的老头。”男人的语调里透露着无奈，“我不在乎他人的看法，不过，我很高兴你能这么说。”当他看到对方脸上渐渐染上了红色的时候还是笑出了声。  
卡卡西不好意思地移开了视线，扉间想了想又揉了几下对方的头发，然后他弯下腰，在对方耳边轻声说，“谢谢。”

TBC  
——————————————————————  
这段真的卡了很久很久，虽说很早就有预想过这段剧情，但是真正写的时候，没想到前几章感情进展这么快，结果就改来改去，最后屈服了x反正就是卡卡西攻略扉间，结果人家早就被攻略完毕了x  
【卡卡西你太不争气了这么早坠入爱河我怎么写你俩争吵！】【哪里有争吵全都是在洗白白和商业互吹x】  
最后和朋友商量了一下，（其实本来想亲额头的，但是觉得ooc就算了）  
到这里也差不多就要结束了，可能还有两三章的样子吧，要虐x。虽然我还是很想写战后全员复活的，但是貌似有些撞梗，我再思考一下。  
潘多拉魔盒这里，我因为想不到别的词汇（太困）就这么写了。不过按理说他们世界观没有这个东西x非要比喻的话大概就是（人柱力封印）一类的东西  
请不要吝惜评论啊，看我PS这么多说明我很话痨啊x请更多人吃这对爆冷的cp（不）


	7. Chapter 7

卡卡西在火影室外辗转了很久，清晨的紧急会议叫走了扉间，他也干脆起床整理了下行装，顺便做了一份便当。他做得有点多，多到让他觉得有些阿谀奉承的程度。  
昨晚他们半夜才回到大宅，扉间简单地做了一份宵夜就又开始熬夜工作了，卡卡西则是冲了个澡，他看着自己手腕脚腕被勒出的痕迹发愣，过了一会才回到了卧室。还有机会的，他想，一点儿他会回到自己世界线的迹象都没有，那说明他还能在这里滞留一段时间。  
再多一些。  
“进来吧。”一个低沉的声音说，卡卡西顿时打了一个机灵，他小心翼翼地探头看了屋内，扉间脸上那个似笑非笑的表情让他倏地红了脸。好吧他带了面具，对方不会看到他脸红。卡卡西强装镇定地行了一个礼，然后他把饭盒放在了办公桌上，就毕恭毕敬地站在了对方身后。  
扉间分神注意了下身后的人，查克拉乱得像是台风过境。他抿嘴笑了下就拆开了饭盒，“你是在猜我喜欢的菜式吗？”他问道。身后的人则呛了口气扭头不肯看他。  
“我更倾向——”  
“二代目大人！”一个暗部着装的人门都没敲就闯进了火影室，打断了他们的对话。“土之国的忍者进攻了火之国的边境，并且迅速地向主城移动，大名向木叶村发出了紧急支援请求！”  
扉间拧紧了眉头，“还有别的情况吗？”  
“水之国进攻了雷之国，目前正在胶着，没有进一步的信息。”  
“通知宇智波镜，带着暗部精英部队前往大名宫，上忍级的忍者全部到屋顶汇合。”他简单地部署之后就套上了火影袍，“待在这。”他对卡卡西说。  
第一次忍界大战。卡卡西想到，他看着扉间从眼前瞬移走，突然觉得重心不稳。前些日子的无国界忍者其实都是密探，所有一切都指向了这次大战。然后风之国会参战，紧接着就是水之国从中作梗。然后呢，卡卡西扶了一下办公桌，视线模糊，然后火之国雷之国会进行结盟，遭到背叛……他向屋顶奔去。  
“5人一组为基础队伍，目前进攻的只有土之国但是我们不能放松警惕，暗部的情报组需要额外关注风之国和雷之国，通知涡之国提防水之国。”卡卡西躲在柱子后面看着站在最中心的那个男人，他们都站在暴风眼中，没人能脱身。  
火影班围在扉间身边叽叽喳喳地讨论着，日斩得到了扉间一个信任的拍肩。卡卡西还躲在旁边，他想如果他能提醒扉间未来的遭遇，如果他能把所有的袭击和背叛扼杀在摇篮里。  
“那你就会改变这个世界线，所有你所熟知的一切都会消失。”扉间站在卡卡西面前说，戴着面具的暗部没有抬头看他。  
“这只眼睛是我一个重要的朋友给的。”青年柔声说道。“他为了救我死在了战场上，这只眼睛是他留给我唯一能缅怀他的东西了。”然后他伸手紧紧地抓住了扉间的手腕，“我的两个队友都死在战场上，我的老师为了救村子牺牲了，我不能……”扉间用另一只手也抓紧了卡卡西的手腕。“我不能再看着我在乎的人牺牲了。”  
“你必须。”卡卡西抬头看着这个声线冷漠的男人。“你必须，不然我们就没法在你的时间再见了。”  
“不。”卡卡西伸手抓住了扉间惨白的袍子，对方伸手点在了他的额头，意识被强行抽离的时候他还是死死抓紧了那件衣服。  
他再也见不到他了，这一切都会成为一场噩梦。他要看着对方惨死。  
扉间抱着失去意识手上却未松下力气的人，瞬移到了大宅。在为卡卡西接上所有输液用的仪器之后，他揉了揉对方的头发，“对不起。”  
他回到卧室，打开了那个把对方带来的卷轴，上面的时间仍在不断的跳动。  
“旗木卡卡西，侥幸的话，未来再见吧。”他离开了这里。

战况已经愈演愈烈，待到风火土三大国混战的时候，战争达到了高潮，雷之国和水之国大战后两败俱伤，水之国冒险进攻土之国最终也付出了惨重的代价。水影土影牺牲的消息霎时间就传遍了忍界。  
雷之国最终递来了合盟的请求。扉间看着那份沾了血的卷轴，点了点头。战争中他空闲时间都忙于跑回大宅，确保卡卡西活着，并且一直昏迷到倒计时结束。  
战争要结束了，他想，他从没有像现在一样渴望回家。家这个词在柱间去世的时候他就很少提起了，现在倏忽间那股暖意又回来了。  
他急匆匆地奔赴同盟地，二代雷影看起来也是疲惫不堪。“国家再也不能负载这样的战争了。”对方说，“此次前来，就是希望火影大人能联合有生之力，抵御沉迷战争而罔顾了人民的敌人。”  
“那我必也是抱着同样的目的前来结盟。”他说，“忍界的战力不平且经济萎靡，自初代火影死后，土之国一直觊觎着火之国的资源，想必大多国家也是同样的想法。”雷影像是被戳破心事般局促地赔笑。“当然，如果能继承初代的意志，和平解决争端是再好不过了。”他站起身向雷影伸出手，“我代表火之国，愿与雷之国结盟，结束战争。”  
然后爆破声响起了，扉间用飞雷神堪堪躲过了进攻，雷影就没有那么幸运，他看起来受了伤，在看到金角银角的狞笑时更是神情大变。  
同盟失败了。扉间紧急带领与会人员脱离了现场，他感知到雷之国的大部队正在向火之国边境移动，雷影遭到了背叛，他们的同盟亦是如此。  
待到两军交战的前夕，火影班都急急火火地赶到了他的身边。  
“明天起，你就是火影了。”他这么对日斩说。他不能放任自己的学生去死，他也同样不能放任大军压境。在分别的时候他分神想起那个被他强行关押在大宅的青年，或许是没有机会再见面了。

卡卡西睁开了双眼，他还有些昏昏沉沉的，窗外传来了嘈杂的声响，他晃晃悠悠地扶着墙壁打开了门。  
“二代目大人回来了！！”有人在喊着。  
“在木叶医院——”  
“我们是医疗部的，闪开——”  
人影攒动，他忍住不断反胃的难受向医院跑去，他想让堵在门口的人走开却发不出声，急救室门口是斑斑驳驳的血迹，掌印还有呐喊。  
“老师嘱咐我把这个交给你。”满脸泪痕的镜把一个卷轴塞到了他的手里，卡卡西没有反应。  
一个医疗忍者从急救室出来，他看到了那个满身是血的男人，那头白发已经被血污染，急救台上不断流下了鲜血。  
那双猩红的眼睛在看着他，辅助呼吸的管子却限制了扉间出声。他看着那个快要支撑不住自己的青年，最后也只能是看着。  
门关上的时候，卡卡西听到心电仪发出了那样刺耳又绝望的声音，持续不断，汇成平线。他觉得大概有人用手掏空了他的胸口，卡卡西跪倒在地上，手颤颤巍巍地打开了那个卷轴，上面写满了扉间的字迹，然后倒计时归零了。刺眼的白光吞没了他。  
卡卡西再次醒来的时候浑身都在疼痛，他坐在一堆卷轴中间，书柜以一个危险的姿势倒在一旁。  
他又回到了他的世界，和这个熟悉的实验室。那股击穿他胸膛的疼痛又回来了，这是扉间的实验室，那个地下室，然后就是鲜血，医院铺天盖地的鲜血。  
他鬼使神差地打开了面前那个奇怪写轮眼纹样的卷轴，里面是整齐的笔记，所有的数据，大概是那个夜晚扉间熬夜完成的，他习惯当天完成工作。  
最后有一行很小的注释:有一晚卡卡西做噩梦的时候我看到了他的万花筒纹样。我更希望他不曾掌握这项能力。  
卡卡西把两份卷轴都小心翼翼地收了起来，他伸手擦了擦脸颊，把所有承载了情感的眼泪都抹去。  
带土死后他能活着，琳死后他能活着，水门老师死后他能活着，那扉间死后他也能。  
卡卡西站起身，他没有拿走剩下的卷轴。但是他伸手向后腰抹去，那个飞雷神印记仍旧停留在那里，他容许自己的手在那里滞留了两秒钟，然后他整理好行装，推开了密室的门。  
最后的最后还是扉间救了他。从这个时代，从敌人的搜查中，他却只能看着对方死去。  
他回到了木叶，对实验室一事不发一言。

TBC

后半段都是手机码的，太想写这里了但是来不及了只能课上解决。太激动爆字数了，顺便感谢一直给我评论的小伙伴，基本是我更新的主要动力了x  
下章大概就是四战了然后就完结了。问题出现了，漫画收费了，紧接着就是我发现，扉卡整个四战几乎没有同时出现的机会，这让我很难过hhhh  
一战的顺序都是我胡扯的，我查了查资料，只能还原一小部分。至于扉间战死，我更倾向于他回到了木叶但是重伤不治身亡，而非死在现场尸骨未存。  
说起来万花筒应该有一段剧情的，可是我忘了（喂）只能在这里让扉间解释了。

顺便问下，如果我写环太平洋AU，大家比较喜欢，扉卡师徒，还是偶然配对组？


	8. Chapter 8

世界被改变了，但是又没有那么多的不同，三代目、团藏大人还有顾问大人看他的眼神都和曾经有所不同，团藏多次企图招收卡卡西到他旗下。那次时空跳跃还是留下了记忆，卡卡西再次被噩梦惊醒的时候他看着自己的双手，上面不再沾有鲜血了，取而代之的是从面前门缝处渗出的血迹，缓慢流淌到他脚下，没过了他的脖颈然后夺走了他的呼吸。  
他夺门而出。  
卡卡西从没想过会再次遇见扉间，虽然那只有隔着断壁残垣的一瞥，他想知道对方再见到兄长会不会有些许的愉悦，再见三代目会不会有足够的骄傲。然后那个人和现任三代目厮杀，你死我活，卡卡西却只能待在结界外束手无策，就好像多年前手术室外一样。  
他最后一身黑衣站在三代目的坟墓之前，不知道在缅怀的究竟是哪个灵魂。  
他擅长隐藏也擅长缅怀，但是他从来没有去过二代目火影的坟墓前，那个人的尸体不在这里，灵魂也不在这里。他有时候站在带土的墓前想要说说那个故事，最后还是三缄其口，他害怕说出口的过去就变成了幻影。  
他带领了自己的学生，却还是每次在把他们三个耍得团团转时想起那个男人狡黠的笑容。我还挺喜欢看他们吃醋的，那人这样说过。  
后来学生长大了，然后战争爆发了。

他从黑暗中醒来，不需要呼吸是一种奇妙的感觉，接着他睁开眼，查克拉的波动带给了他所需的信息，扉间皱了皱眉。  
“又是那个叫大蛇丸的忍者搞的鬼吗？”他说道。其他人都熟络了起来，他看到了日斩，还有一个不认识的金发忍者。争争吵吵显得有些令人烦躁。  
“您所执行的政策和所创之术后来都成了棘手之事。”大蛇丸总结道，扉间没有反驳。  
“确实这不是个好忍术……”柱间面露难色，他转向扉间的时候被弟弟凶狠地驳回了。有人理解过他，扉间从没有奢求过这种事情，但是在他龃龉独行的时候，记忆中那个青年曾经那样坚定地正视过他。  
有一股清凉的查克拉存在一直在远方忽闪，扉间分神看了眼那个方向，注意力却被很快地引向了面前宇智波的孩子。  
那双万花筒显现出来的时候，他突然想起了那个青年的眼睛，那只形影单只的写轮眼还有离别时那里的绝望。  
兄长讲起故事来有些冗长，那个熟悉的查克拉忽强忽弱的吸引着他，在周围强烈的气息中显得有些微弱。  
终于他们开始向战场突进，扉间追着那个查克拉冲去，他的急切换来了柱间一个疑惑的眼神。他意识到那是谁的查克拉了，他曾经印下的飞雷神印在召唤他。  
然后那个人消失了，他抵达战场的时候扑了一个空。  
扉间急切地四处观望，那抹明显的银发没有出现在视野。死亡。他想到这个词的时候感受到了钝痛，然后柱间提醒了他。  
“我们在战争。”他说。  
而扉间从来没在战争中来得及缅怀什么人。  
卡卡西从神威空间中跳脱的时候感受到了一抹凛冽的目光，水门老师握紧了他持苦无的手，他隔着硝烟回头，扉间正站在高处凝视着他。秽土转生夺去了他瞳仁的猩红色，却没带走那熟悉的神情。  
卡卡西愣了一下，却看到扉间对他摇了摇头。他们在战争，没时间念旧。  
但是和扉间在同一个战场是一件奇特的事情，他时常感受到有视线扫过他的后背，后腰的飞雷神印记隐隐作痛。  
然后所有的现实都在印刻他的失败，他没赶得及救鸣人，没来得及救佐助，没来得及救扉间。卡卡西觉得自己站在旷野中，有人在他耳边呐喊着说他的废物。他想那或许是带土，或者是别的什么人，比如曾经的自己。  
卡卡西机械地战斗着，跟随者水门老师，跟随者带土，看到凯成为一个自己无法超越的存在，再看着对方生命燃尽。他从来没强到去保护什么人，也从来没挣脱过那股自我厌恶，在无数次斗争中他一直是一个围观者，他什么都做不了。  
接着鸣人赶来了，眼中燃着的都是决心，佐助赶来了，卡卡西看着两个人的背影，不知是无力还是骄傲。  
这时一个身影贴在了他的身后，那人的手覆在他的后腰处。他仿佛觉得飞雷神印记灼烧了起来。  
“你应该为你的学生感到骄傲。”扉间低沉着嗓音说。“他们会成为拯救世界的人，远超过你我多得多。”  
卡卡西回头看着扉间，这么多年来，死亡从未改变这个人的容颜，他思索着那双眼睛，和曾经一抹猩红重合了。  
“我太慢了吗？”他问道，就如同曾经的自己一般绝望。  
“我们都太迟了。”扉间抹掉了他额上的血迹。“最后我们都是新一代人的垫脚石，你的任务从来不是战斗，而是让他们做好战斗的准备。学生光辉耀眼的时刻就是你的成功，而你要学会接受它，卡卡西。”时隔十多年，这个名字从扉间口中念出还是充满了暖意。  
卡卡西把目光投向了正在酣战的学生，“您看到三代目大人的时候自豪吗？”  
“是的。任何时候都是的。”  
“您为了他们牺牲的时候自豪吗？”  
“我为了村子牺牲。但是是的，我守护了我应该守护的玉，我守护了年轻人的未来。”  
卡卡西转过身面对扉间，他捕捉到了对方嘴角的笑容，“扉间大人——”对方伸出食指抵住了他的嘴部。“不是时候，卡卡西。”扉间指了指鸣人他们的方向，等到卡卡西再次回头的时候对方已经离开了。  
对方的话语击碎了他的动摇，他或许不得不接受自己的无力，但是浪潮击来的时候，他得站在学生面前。扉间看到了他的绝望所以赶来了，卡卡西为此颤抖了双手。  
须佐能乎拔地而起的时候他深吸了一口气，他不再是一个殉道者了。带土是他过去的伤疤，和解卸下了他的累累负债。他终于站在七班身边的时候感受到了源源不断的力量。  
他想守护的玉，或许和扉间并没有什么不同。

回到现世的时候，卡卡西把视线投向了扉间，对方的眼神怜惜地划过了他的左眼，然后便是自豪的目光。扉间面露笑意，却用眼神阻止了卡卡西向他走来的脚步。  
三代目的目光在扉间和卡卡西之间徘徊了片刻，最后什么也没有说。大家都在告别，秽土转生模糊了生死的界限，明智的人却都不会去跨越。  
他们相遇的那段时间不应该存在，所以他们不应该道别。卡卡西觉得自己的膝盖在微微发抖，他死死盯着扉间的眼睛，想从里面找到一丝一毫地心软。他没有，他从来都知道对方是个怎样的人。  
卡卡西眨了眨眼，他把神情中所有的不舍留恋还有急迫全都抹去然后压在心底，当他用冷峻的目光再次扫向扉间的时候，他终于看到了对方的难过。  
卡卡西伸手扶向自己的后腰，扉间猛地瞌上了双眼。最后他们谁都没迈出这一步，任由苦涩决堤。  
秽土转生之术解开后的瞬间，黑暗重新袭来，这时柱间拍了拍扉间的肩膀。“你戴了什么东西吗？”他指着扉间胸口闪烁着的一丝光亮说。  
他没看到扉间咬紧了下唇。“没有。”白发的男人说道，“就只是光明而已。”

END

后来卡卡西烧毁了画有神威图案的卷轴，还有那个见证了他时空跳跃的卷轴。他决心向前走，然后把所有没说出口的感情全都埋葬。

FIN

不是正文，满足一下私心。想看他们谈恋爱（不存在的）  
【大蛇丸的项目资金申请被六代目火影大人无情地驳回了，第四次。他有些迷茫地看着佐助那个怜悯的表情。“有什么是我不知道的吗？”他用那种洞悉一切的笑容问道。  
“卡卡西和扉间在谈恋爱，如果你知道的话。”佐助把笑容僵硬在脸上的大蛇丸丢在身后。“我记得你强烈地谴责过二代目的政策和忍术。”  
第二天卡卡西收到了洋洋洒洒四个卷轴的上诉，全都是关于现任火影大人以公谋私需要弹劾的内容。扉间走过来把卷轴全都丢进了垃圾桶。  
“你还在生气吗？”扉间问道，卡卡西只是抬起头，笑弯了眼睛，“我没有生气，我只是不想批准他的申请。”那个笑容有多假，又含有多少公报私仇，扉间一清二楚，所以他只是又揉了揉卡卡西的头发，在心里打着算盘赊给大蛇丸一点实验器材可怜可怜他。】

谢谢大家一直看到这里，这篇就到此结束了。无声告白这个题目其实感觉和整篇没什么关系，不过最后我没选择让他们在一起，而且所有的感情也没有说出口。扉间从未向感情让步，卡卡西也从没被情感压垮，两个不肯透露心事的人，最后也只能走向一个惨淡的结局。  
里面有些小小的对话是之前篇章出现的，然而十年多了，他们都不一样了。（虽然对于扉间来说没什么区别。）  
最后的光明那里，我有想过解释详细，后来觉得还是交给你们去思考。但是不管怎么理解，这一次重逢都给两个人留下了鼓舞和创伤。  
其实故事应该结束在上一章，但是我还是想让他们四战有一点交际，但是如我之前说的，AB在四战的处理几乎剥夺了所有的时间，卡卡西和带土进神威的时候，扉间才刚刚赶到战场，而等卡卡西出来的时候，已经打到斑了，而扉间又被斑钉在地上了。所以我只能在鸣人佐助复活而卡卡西未参战的间隙让他们见面。整章很流水账很仓促，贯穿了很长的时间线。  
扉卡两个人我最喜欢的就是他们探戈一般的情感，你进我退又三缄其口，他们的感情很复杂，因为彼此相似而牢固，又因为瞻前顾后而脆弱。他们把太多的事情放在自己之上，所以最后他们的感情会为此牺牲。  
最后请大家多爱爱这俩苦逼的人。

环太平洋AU我在思考了，谢谢所有让我写偶然配对的人，我要是坑了一定是你们的锅（并不）初遇的心理我真的苦手，请温柔地嫌弃我x


End file.
